A New Door Opens
by colorsoftherainbow3006
Summary: Something different happens in the chamber of secrets, and Harry finds himself flung into the past... where he meets his father. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**A New Door Opens**

Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer for the whole story. I don't own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling owns everything.

* * *

Prologue

Harry choked, "You? You're - you're Voldemort?" His head spun with the realisation. "How? Voldemort- he was after your time."

The apparition of the dark headed teenager grew stronger, "oh, dear little Harry." He mocked, "Voldemort is my past, present and future."

Harry blinked, "You're what, seventeen? You went and trapped yourself in a diary, that doesn't seem like the thing an evil wizard would do. You're not really that smart, are you?"

Riddle smirked, "You've got quite the mouth on you." His tone was light, jesting, but it had an undercurrent of darkness that made shivers run up Harry's spine. "You think I didn't have reason for it? I'm the greatest wizard of this age!"

Harry scoffed, his anger growing, "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of this age! You're nothing compared to him!" He opened his mouth to say more, but his lips were sealed together. He tried to scream, but it came out as a strangled squeal at the back of his throat. He stared desperately at Riddle, his eyes filling with tears. The strangest emotion seemed to flicker across the older boy's face before disappearing, almost sadness. Maybe the young Voldemort-to-be wasn't a murderous psychopath. Yet.

With a casual flick of the stolen wand, the twelve-year-old found himself able to speak. "Give me my wand, Tom."

The young Tom Riddle's eyes drilled through him. "I'm not so sure." He murmured, almost to himself. "I don't think you'll be needing it."

Harry spared a glance to the red-headed eleven-year-old girl lying on the floor, and spoke, his teeth clenched. "If you have a heart, Riddle," he spat the name. "You will give me my wand. Now."

Riddle turned, his blazing eyes now fixated on the stone snake head, "I, heir of Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four, demand you to attack the boy who lived." His Parseltongue was brutal and clipped, his tone mocking.

A strange hissing filled the chamber, echoing in Harry's ears. An enormous scaly head appeared in the mouth of the stone serpent, and Harry clamped his eyes shut hard. "Stop!" He cried. The slithering stopped for a moment, the Basilisk unsure of which command to follow.

"Fool!" Riddle hissed, "He only obeys me!"

The slithering recommenced, and Harry turned on his heel and fled, blind, in the opposite direction of the giant snake.

"Run! Run, Potter. Run all you can! My snake will find you." Riddle laughed, not the high cackle that Harry remembered from his first year, but a laugh you would expect an ordinary seventeen year old to have. It scared him.

A screech from overhead stopped Harry in his flight, the Basilisk let out an agonizing roar. Harry cautiously opened one eyes. Fawkes dropped some sort of rags to the floor, and started digging his claws into the snakes eyes. The basilisk let out a roar of agony, blood streaming from its eye sockets.

"No!" Riddle cried, and then, "My Basilisk may be blind, but he can still hear you!" His tone was menacing.

Harry started running again, this time with a sense of direction. He sprinted through the narrow passageways, fully aware of the giant serpent following him. His stumbled as his legs flew out from beneath him and he skidded as his body hit the floor.

The snake reared up behind him. It knew where he was, and it was going to attack him. The twelve-year-old closed his eyes, curling into himself. The snake was going to bite him, it was going to poison him, rip him to pieces…

"_Enough_." Someone spoke. Harry opened his eyes. Riddle leaned over him, as he trembled on the ground. "Pathetic." He sneered, no longer speaking Parseltongue. "This is what the young hero has been reduced to?"

Harry leapt to his feet, "I hate you!" He yelled, far past caring that Riddle had saved his life. "I. Hate. You."

Riddle caught Harry by the collar, dragging him forward, "I could have let you die." He snarled, "I wouldn't have felt guilty, I wouldn't have cared. You're lucky I spared you."

"Why did you?" Harry asked, fear giving way to childish curiosity, "Why didn't you kill me?"

A twisted expression found its way around Riddle's features, contorting his face into some sort of scowl, "I don't know." He said. He did, Harry thought, he knew more than he was letting on.

"What are you going to do to me?" Harry asked, he wasn't really scared anymore, just confused.

Riddle looked contemplatively at Harry, "I found this spell, in my day." He murmured, "I've never had the chance to use it, or at least I haven't."

Harry frowned, whatever this spell was, had Voldemort used it? He grimaced as he realised that he was separating Riddle with the existing Voldemort. But this Voldemort seemed calmer, almost more compassionate that the version that killed his parents.

Riddle smirked to himself, and Harry was, oddly, reminded of Draco Malfoy, "I think, Harry, this is the _perfect_ opportunity."

Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back, into the main body of the chamber. He hadn't even realised that they had been walking the entire time they were talking. He winced at that. He had been chatting to the murderer of his parents, but... Riddle hadn't killed his parents, had he? Because he was from before Harry's parents had been born. He caught sight of a flash of red hair, and he flinched guiltily, he had forgotten Ginny. He had, of course, been preoccupied with his possible death, but still…. how _could_ he forget her?

Riddle's eyes followed his line of vision, "The Weasley?" He sounded amused, "Don't worry about her."

"What are you going to do to her?" Harry pressed.

"Nothing you need to worry about. This dimension will be collapsing, after all."

"What?" Harry gasped, startled. "What are you talking about?"

Riddle suddenly flicked the wand at him. Harry cried out in horror as he found the ground growing closer. "What did you do?" He demanded, in his new, younger voice. He felt younger too- surely Riddle hadn't….

"De-aging charm, modified of course. Can't have you popping back up to almost-thirteen again can we, well, disregarding the fact that you will grow." Riddle smirked, "You were a very small ten-year-old."

Harry's bottom lip quivered, before bit down on it. He wasn't a baby. He was most likely almost eleven, anyway.

"I'd estimate around just turned ten. I'm sure you'll pass as a first year."

"What's happening?" Harry cried, "I don't understand." He really didn't, he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to." Riddle said, "But you mustn't speak of this to anyone, understand?"

When Harry didn't respond, he pointed the wand threateningly. "Understand?" He asked quietly.

Harry nodded quickly.

"Good," Riddle nodded, "Stand there. Don't move." He pointed the wand at Harry, murmuring something too faint for him to hear. Harry stared at the rush of blue light, closing his eyes only seconds before he felt the full impact of the spell. He felt himself thrown into the air, before falling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry crashed into a floor of hard, dry stone.

Wait... dry?

He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He still seemed to be in Hogwarts, with its towering walls, but nobody was around. It seemed almost deserted. He wasn't completely familiar with this part of the castle, he realised, or at least, it was different from when he last saw it.

He got to his feet. Wherever he was, he needed to find Professor Dumbledore. He turned down another corridor, then, as the unfamiliarity of the situation dawned on him, he started to sprint. He wasn't as fast, he realised with annoyance, in this body. His shorter legs could not take as large strides. He was smaller and more agile though, and therefore quicker at darting round corners.

He wasn't looking where he was going and soon he found himself crashing into something hard and tall. He glanced up widening his eyes when he realised who he had run into was actually a person.

The boy, who was maybe a sixth year, studied him curiously. "Who are you?" He asked, "You're wearing Gryffindor robes, but I'm sure I've never seen you before."

Harry jumped to his feet, he'd never seen this boy before either, but wasn't about to dwell on it. He frowned, realising with dismay that he really was about four and a half feet tall. "I'm Harry, and I really need to see Professor Dumbledore please." He said this all in one breath.

The boy looked a little startled, before grinning. "Sure kid. What's your name?" he started walking.

Harry had to jog a little to keep up, and the boy slowed his pace. "Harry," he said. He figured that wherever Riddle had sent him, he wouldn't be there. Why would Riddle send him somewhere he already was? It wouldn't matter that he used his name. "Harry Potter."

The boy stopped, "Potter?" he asked, "Are you sure about that?" His brow creased with confusion, and maybe a little worry.

Harry nodded, "Yes, why?"

"No reason," The boy muttered. "Say, how old are you?"

"I'm-" He paused. How old was he? Riddle had said he was ten, but no first years were younger than eleven.

"Yes?" The boy was clearly expecting an answer.

"I'm not sure." There, he said it.

"How can you not be sure?"

"I'm ten." Harry made a snap decision. He perked up when he saw the familiar griffin which guarded the headmaster's office.

"Lemon bonbons." The boy said the password, and the griffin turned to reveal a staircase. "After you."

Harry stepped onto the first stair, and started climbing as the stone rose. The boy had stepped on behind him, and he soon found himself outside the door of the office. The boy moved further forward, in front of him, and knocked loudly on the old wood.

"Come in." A pleasant voice called, and the boy twisted the knob of the door. It swung open almost ominously, and Harry had to remind himself that he had been there before, and that Dumbledore was a rather nice old man.

He walked into the room, and as soon as he did so, the headmaster rose from his seat.

" Ah," he said. His bright blue eyes were twinkling, and a smile lit up his wizened face. Harry relaxed immediately. This was Dumbledore.

"Remus, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

The boy, who Harry realised must be called Remus, hesitated, "Sir, he says his name is Potter."

Dumbledore frowned, his eyes drilling into Harry's, "Thank you, Mr Lupin." He said, kindly, and Remus nodded his head and turned to close the door behind him.

"Mr Potter, take a seat." Dumbledore indicated a rather plump armchair across from his desk. Harry perched in it uncertainly.

"Don't worry my boy," The old man peered at him from his half moon spectacles. "You are not in trouble, or at least, I hope not." He rested his arms lightly on the desk. "Now, would you mind telling me your full name? Middle name included perhaps, to be thorough?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said quietly, "Harry James Potter."

"Ah." The old Professor said again, this time with a much quieter tone. " Now, would you mind telling me how you got here?"

Harry launched into the story, about the chamber of secrets and about Riddle, and Ginny, and the spell that made him younger, and the strange blue light. He told him about the scar on his forehead, and how it happened.

"Blue light?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"Perhaps you would be able to tell me what year it is?" Dumbledore asked, lightly.

"1993."

"That, my boy is where you are wrong. The year now is 1976, soon to be '77."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But… how?" Harry's eyes widened. "How could I be in the past?"

"I wouldn't use the term 'past'." Dumbledore murmured lightly, "You are simply from an alternate present."

"But Riddle said that the dimension was closing."

Dumbledore sighed, "Mr Riddle was not wrong," he peered at Harry. "This is a very difficult subject Mr Potter. You are a child, and I would not like to burden you with the knowledge of this situation. All you must know is that there is no way to return to the other dimension."

Harry frowned, "But sir, Riddle managed to send me to this dimension. Could I not be sent back?"

"Riddle sent you back in time," Dumbledore corrected, gently, "Or at least, he was intending to. But the past cannot be changed, and Tom created another universe as a result."

Harry nodded, but he needed to know one more thing, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Will this change the future? Like if, say, I did something here and they I wasn't born, what would happen?"

"As far as I know, nothing. You were born. Whether your counterpart in this universe is born or not does not change the fact that you were. Keeping this in mind, I think there are a few things we might be able to change, aren't there?"

Harry looked up puzzled, but before he could say anything Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Mr Lupin you may re-enter." He spoke in quite a normal tone. The door opened, and the boy, Remus Lupin, came back into the room. "I trust you heard everything?" The twinkle in his eye was back.

"No sir," The boy looked sheepishly at his feet, "I mean I was listening, but after Harry said who he was I didn't hear a thing."

"Ah." Dumbledore smiled, "The joys of the Muffliato charm. Would you mind escorting the child to the Gryffindor common room. His suitcases are in the dorm. Harry here has been home-schooled up until this point, and may need some time acclimatising to the rowdy first years."

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't have his things, so how did Dumbledore get them?

"Harry, I know that, up until now you have never had a wand, but have only been doing theory, and will need to collect one from Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon, after you've had a good night's sleep perhaps." Dumbledore gave the slightest, most imperceptible wink, and Harry realised: This is your cover story. Stick to it.

"Yes sir," he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

Lupin nodded, "Professor Dumbledore." He said. "Surely, if Harry is only ten, shouldn't he be coming to Hogwarts later?"

"Harry's aunt died recently, leaving him alone. As such, he will need support from all of Gryffindor, and especially you, my boy." Dumbledore sighed and stretched. "You boys must be getting off to bed."

"But sir, I was doing my rounds-"

"No to worry my boy, not to worry. Your prefect duties have been revoked until tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Lupin nodded respectfully, and he turned and walked out of the room.

Harry turned, his eyes wide, to Dumbledore, who nodded once, and he scurried out the room.

"Alright kid?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear about your aunt, "

Harry looked at his feet. He swallowed, and scrubbed at his eyes in frustration. "We weren't close."

"Hey." Lupin pulled him to the side of the hall, "My name is Remus, okay?"

He phrased it as a question, and Harry answered with another question, "Why were you so surprised when you heard my name?"

Remus looked a little taken aback, but then he smirked, as if just remembering how abrupt ten year olds were. "One of my best friend's surname is Potter. Do you know if you're related?" They started walking again.

"What's his first name?" Harry's heart was pounding, if there was the slightest chance that it could be-

"It's James. Hey, you even look a little like him too. Your hair's the same. Actually, I'm pretty sure that's how James looked in first year. Minus the hazel eyes, hell, you've even got glasses."

"There's no relation." Harry's stomach dropped, and he tried to suck in more air.

"Are you sure?" Remus shook his head, "This is crazy."

They were right by the Gryffindor common room at that point and and Remus turned murmured the password before yanking the boy inside the portrait hole and leading him up to three other boys sitting at a table.

"Checkmate. Ha! I told you I'd beat you!"

Harry blinked. His father was sitting at this table. He wasn't really sure how to respond, but then, this boy wasn't really his father. His father was lying, dead and cold in his grave, in a closed off dimension. This boy was alive, and in the midst of his teens.

With that in mind, he felt he could probably talk to James Potter without passing out.

"Hey, James," Remus ruffled a mop of unruly black hair.

The bespeckled boy looked up, "Yeah?"

"We've got a James Potter look-alike over here." Another boy laughed, already circling Harry, and then bending down so they were the same height. His hair was long, and dark brown, and face held a wicked grin, but his eyes seemed kind enough. "You alright kiddo? What's your name?"

"I'm Harry." Harry glanced around James and the boy who just spoke to him, to see another. This one was small and pudgy, though obviously in the same year as the other boys, and was currently devouring a pumpkin pasty.

"I'm Sirius." The boy in front of him spoke, regaining his attention.

Harry frowned, confused. "Serious?"

The boy (Sirius) and James both burst into laughter, and Harry felt like he was about to bawl, he probably looked it too, because Remus picked up a book and smacked both over the head, "You're making him cry." He snapped, "He's only ten."

Both stopped laughing, and Harry silently berated himself. He was going to have to stop thinking of James as his dad, because it hurt to have your father laugh at you.

James smirked, "This is Sirius. It's his actual name. It's 'Sirius', not 'Serious'."

"Oh," Said Harry, he wasn't quite sure what else to say.

Sirius nodded sagely, "An awful lot of people get mixed up. It's not just you, really, so don't worry." He turned to Remus, "Did you say ten?"

Remus glanced at him, as if to say that he'd tell them later.

Harry rubbed his eyes to remove the remnants of tears.

"Wait," Sirius said suddenly. "What was your last name again?"

"I didn't tell you." Harry answered, "It's Potter."

James and Sirius both looked startled, and Sirius turned to Remus. "Is this why you brought him over here? Instead of taking him to the dorms?"

"Well, don't you sound responsible!" James sniggered, elbowing Sirius in the ribs.

"I'm not responsible," Sirius glared, "The kid's exhausted."

"It was." Remus interjected, stopping an argument in its tracks. "I just think it's odd, you know…." he trailed off. "He said he was of no relation, but.."

"I'm not." Harry said.

James glanced at him, and then at the clock, and winced, "We should all probably go to bed."

"Now you sound responsible." Sirius smirked.

"I need my beauty sleep, "James defended. " I'm going to ask Lily out in the morning."

"Mate, that girl is a lost cause," Sirius stated matter of factly, "She hates you."

"Which is why I need all the beauty sleep I can get!"

"Come on," Remus sighed, "I'll take you to the first year dormitories."

Harry followed Remus up the stairs, of course, he knew the way, but he wasn't supposed to. They got to a door where about six different names were scrawled on a plaque at the side, his at the bottom. Remus opened the door and led him inside. There was an empty bed by the window and it had a suitcase on it. Harry went in and sat down.

"You alright?" Remus asked, and Harry nodded.

When Remus had left he got changed into some pyjamas he found in the case. Apparently, Dumbledore had gotten him some good clothes, not like the ones that the Dursleys made him wear. He slipped under the heavy duvet and his mind swirled into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up to someone shaking him, and he opened his eyes to come face to face with a strange boy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. He was one of the other first years, Harry realised.

"I'm Harry," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fabian Prewett." The boy, Fabian, frowned. "You know, you look an awful like my cousin, what's your surname?"

"It's Potter." Harry answered. He knew who Fabian was referring to.

"Are you related to James Potter? This means you might be my cousin too."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not related to James."

"As far as you know." Fabian said. "Really, with the same surname, and looking like him and all, you can't really not be."

Harry nodded. "As far as I know," he agreed. He was going to see Dumbledore in the afternoon, to get his wand. He could figure everything out then.

"So how come I've never seen you before?" Fabian asked, as Harry came out of the bathroom fully clothed in his school robes, "I mean, if you're in this dorm, and we've been here a least a couple of weeks, really I would have hoped to be able to recognise everyone in here by now."

"I'm new." He said, "My guardian died a few months ago, so I had to come to Hogwarts early."

"Oh." Fabian looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Harry ground out, trying to look as contrite as possible. "We were never close." He hated having to lie.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"I've just turned ten." Harry realised for the first time that he was a good head shorter than Fabian.

Fabian laughed, "Well that makes me about two years older than you. I'm almost twelve. Why on earth would Dumbledore let you in to Hogwarts so early?"

"I'm an orphan, you know," said Harry, "I'd be put in an orphanage, at best. I guess Dumbledore just felt sorry for me."

He knew that Dumbledore would never normally let students into Hogwarts early just because they were orphans. It was an alright story, but terribly transparent.

"We've got to go down to breakfast." Fabian said, "Everyone else went already, Gideon said he'd wait in the common room."

"Why'd you wait for me? And who's Gideon?" Harry wanted to know.

"I was curious," Fabian shrugged, "Not that everyone else wasn't. You're practically a stranger! Gideon is my twin brother."

"Seriously?" Harry grinned, "What's it like? Are you two identical?"

"See for yourself," Fabian smirked as they entered to common room.

Another boy was there, it was obviously Gideon, for he and Fabian were exact replicas of each other, except that the boy had a more solemn expression, but that went away when the two approached.

"Hey," The boy grinned, "I'm Gideon."

"No offence," Harry matched Gideon's grin. "But it was kind of obvious."

Gideon laughed, falling into place beside Harry, both Fabian and Gideon were tall and Harry felt like a dwarf between them, "So, what's your name, midget?"

"Oy!" Harry pouted, "I'm not that small! I'm Harry by the way."

"Mate, afraid to tell ya, but you're tiny." Gideon smirked. He had a tendency to throw his words away more than his brother, and Harry stored that in his brain for future reference, it would do to be able to tell them apart.

"I am exactly the right height for any ten year old."

"You're not," Fabian smirked. "You are small for ten. Our nephew is eight, and he's bigger than you."

"Wait, you're ten?" Gideon raised his eyebrows, "Then why are you here?"

Fabian chose that moment to jump in, "Well, you see dear brother, when a Mummy and Daddy love each other very much, they-"

"Shut up!" yelped Harry, clamping his hands over his ears. He was too young for this.

Both twins snorted with laughter, Gideon shook his head, "Seriously though, why'd ya come to Hogwarts early?"

Fabian chose that very convenient time to stomp on his twin brothers foot. Gideon let out a yell, and glared at Fabian, before seeming to have a silent conversation with him. Harry felt immensely grateful towards Fabian for stopping Gideon's questions, even if it was for a different reason to what Fabian thought it was.

"So!" Cried Gideon, a tad too brightly, "You wanna go to breakfast now?"

"Sure," Harry smiled as they led him through the corridor. He knew the way, but they assumed that he didn't, and he couldn't be too suspicious. It felt nice to have friends, Harry thought, other than Ron and Hermione, not that he wouldn't give up anything to see them again. His chest seemed to ache for his best friends, but neither were born yet.

They reached the great hall, it was packed but the three managed to squeeze onto the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed Remus and his friends (he refused to refer to James as his dad) further up the table. Another first year, a girl, glanced up curiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry." Harry sighed, it was getting rather tiresome, having to keep on introducing himself, though nobody knew him in this universe yet, so it was understandable.

"I'm Dorcas." She smiled. She was sitting by herself, and Harry moved over slightly, so she could be included in their conversation.

Fabian and Gideon kept them in stitches all through breakfast, and by the end, all four had cemented their friendship.

"You know," Fabian said, as they walked to their first lesson, Potions, "It was only us three and another two other boys in Gryffindor this year till you came along."

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Uh huh," Dorcas nodded, her blonde curls bouncing, "I have to room with the second year girls."

"It's 'cause of the war," Fabian interjected. "You-know-who is on the move, at least that's what our mum says, and people are scared for their children, they want them close to them."

"But Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain!" Harry frowned, "Why wouldn't they want to send their children here?"

Gideon shrugged, "I don't think adults are very good at thinking." He rolled his eyes. "They keep their children from being safe!"

They entered the potions lab, and immediately divided into two pairs: Fabian and Gideon, and Dorcas and Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, of course the twins would be together. He glanced around the room. There were two other Gryffindors, four Slytherins, seven Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. They obviously had to put all the first years in together, because there were so little of them. He jumped when the door flew open: a portly, jovial man stood, his cloak was a rich velvet, and what hair he had left was a greyish brown. It seemed surreal, because Harry had been expecting Professor Snape, but, he reminded himself, Snape was still a student.

"Oh! You must be the new student!" The man smiled, "I'm Professor Slughorn, and what is your name young man?"

"Harry," he answered. "Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Slughorn eyes lit up, "Are you by any chance related the current gryffindor quidditch captain, James Potter?"

"No sir." Harry answered quietly, as whispers flew around the room.

"I didn't know Potter had a brother!"

"He might be a cousin, you never know."

"He said he wasn't related."

"But he looks so much like him!"

Slughorn looked crestfallen, "Are you sure my boy, you look so much like him, in fact, I could be looking at a first year James Potter!"

"I'm sorry sir," Harry shrugged, "But I have no idea. I never knew my parents."

He realised what he'd said and his eyes widened. Now he'd just started a new rumor about himself. Fantastic.

"Okay class!" Professor Slughorn called, "We will be making a colour changing potion today! So open your textbooks on page one hundred and seventeen, and we'll get started!"

Harry and Dorcas found the work surprisingly easy, and their potion was so near to perfection that Professor Slughorn gave them both O.

"Harry, my boy, and dear Dorcas. I run a club. Just a little get together, you know, with an exclusive number of students. You are both invited, that is, if you want to come. We'll be meeting tomorrow after afternoon classes." Slughorn lowered his voice, but still managed to keep his bumbling, jovial smile.

Harry and Dorcas looked at each other, naive. "Yes sir," Dorcas spoke for both of them, "We'd be happy to."

"Great! Just great! Well, we'll see you there then. Class dismissed!" Slughorn raised his tone.

Dorcas and Harry caught up with the twins at the door, "So what were ya talking to Slughorn about?" Gideon asked.

"He said we could go to this club thing," Said Harry, "I'm not really sure what it involves, but apparently it's 'exclusive.'"

Fabian laughed, "Our sister told us about that. She said it's called the 'slug club.'"

"What else did she say?" Dorcas wanted to know.

"Nothing much else," Gideon shrugged, "Only that it's seriously selective. He invites hardly anybody. I wonder why he let both of ya in, I mean, your potion was good an' all, but Dorcas has been good from the start, and he never asked her before."

"It's probably because he thinks I'm related to Potter." Said Harry, "He likes him, I reckon."

"But are you related?" Asked Dorcas, "You said you didn't know your parents, but your father must have had the surname Potter, and you look like him too."

"I heard Potter's been getting a bit of grief with the Slytherins," Fabian lowered his voice. "I heard that one said that he'd get Potter's brother, and he said your name. Potter hexed him. Now everyone thinks you two are brothers."

"But we're not!" Harry moaned, "I'm pretty sure I'd know if I had a brother!"

Dorcas frowned, "Look, all I'm saying is that there's a possibility that-"

"My Potter." The four children jumped in surprise to find Professor Dumbledore smiling pleasantly down at them. "May I have a word?"

"Of course Professor," Harry turned towards his friends, "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure!" Dorcas smiled brightly, and the twins nodded, "See you Harry, goodbye Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore nodded his head and the three eleven year olds scurried off, leaving the ten-year old with the Professor.

"Come, Harry." He said, turning on his heel. "We have much to discuss."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later, Harry found Dumbledore and himself sitting in Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, eating a triple chocolate deluxe sundae. The professor had kindly offered to take Harry there before he got his wand, and Harry wasn't one to refuse ice-cream.

"Sir?" Harry finally mustered up the courage to ask him, "What's going to happen to me? I mean, can I change the future?"

"Harry," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "There is no set future. You being here could change a lot of things that might have otherwise happened."

"But sir, what if I was to stop myself being born?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "My dear boy, I believe you are a little confused. You have been born. That will not change. You came from a dimension where you were born, and nothing that you may do in this dimension will alter that fact."

Harry nodded, "Does that mean that I have to go back? If my dimension is still there…."

"If Riddle said that the dimension was closing, it is no longer intact." Dumbledore sighed, folding his napkin.

"So now I'm here?"

"Now you are here."

Harry paused for a moment, letting that sink in. This was now his reality, and in this reality, there were some things he needed to sort out. "Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"People have been saying that, well…. They've been asking if James Potter is my brother, or cousin or something, and I'm kind of wondering if we can say that, because I'm sick of pretending he's not related to me." Harry said this all in one breath.

"That, Harry, is a rather brilliant idea." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Rather brilliant indeed."

"Professor?" Harry frowned, perplexed.

"You see, my boy," Dumbledore seemed to come back from his thoughts. "I've just thought of something."

"What is it, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled benignly, "I was wondering where I would place you over the summer. Usually, children without a home go to orphanages, but I believe that your case is a little different. You would, undoubtedly, feel uncomfortable there, and I think that perhaps, you would feel more comfortable with family."

Harry's eyes widened, "You don't mean…."

"Ah, but Harry, that is exactly what I mean," Dumbledore leaned forward conspiratorially. "Between you and me, I think that Mr Potter has always wanted a younger sibling."

"But sir, how would you manage that without telling them about this whole future thing?" Harry frowned.

Dumbledore smiled, "Not many know this, my boy, but Dorea and Charlus Potter had a son, about fifteen years before James."

Harry was still confused, "But I'm younger than James."

"Which is why you would be his nephew. The boy's name was Jeremy, and he ran away when he was four."

"So…. he'd be my father?" Harry phrased this as question.

"Exactly Harry, exactly. Now, Jeremy was presumed dead, and indeed, he is. But the family has always clung onto the hope that he was alive, and it would be easy to simply tell them he was alive, and managed to father a child, before dying with the mother, when the child was just one year old."

Harry's eyes widened, "Me…" He breathed.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "You. Your Grandparents would still be your Grandparents, and your genetic information would be half James, or in other words half Dorea and Charlus, which means half Jeremy. The boy was never blood tested. The aunt that died? A close friend of Jeremy's."

Harry smiled, but then frowned, "I'd be keeping secrets from my family." He said. "I'd hate that."

Dumbledore nodded, "The only other option, child," He spoke gently, "Would be to tell them."

"Oh," Harry looked down.

"However," Continued Dumbledore, "I do believe that Dorea and Charlus would take the truth well, once they found that you are alone, different dimension or not, I don't believe they would hesitate to take you in. James on the other hand, well, at his age, it wouldn't be good for him to think he had a child, because you are not his son."

Harry nodded, he knew what Dumbledore was saying: this James was not his father, but an almost seventeen year old boy.

"So, Dorea and Charlus may feel inclined to tell him the incorrect version of the story until you are both older."

"Sir?" Harry asked, "What happens if they don't take me in?"

Dumbledore looked perhaps a little taken aback, as if, for the first time, realising he was talking to a child. "We shall cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, I do believe that we have some shopping to do. The clothes you were given yesterday are second hand, and I think you would like some of your own. We also came here for a wand. We've spent thirty minutes in here nattering away." He stood, "Come, Harry."

Harry watched silently as Dumbledore paid for the ice cream, trying to take everything in. "Sir, you don't have to buy me clothes. I'm fine with second hand ones." He really was. He always wore Dudley's hand-me-downs, and the clothes that Dumbledore got him were a vast improvement.

"Nonsense Harry," Was all Dumbledore said. "We have a special fund for such occasions."

They got Harry some new clothes, some robes, and everything on the first year Hogwarts letter list, as far as Harry could remember. They had to go to the bookshop, and the potion's ingredients shop, and Madame Malkin's. She seemed surprised to see them, after all school had already started, but she accepted the story about Harry's guardian dying and having to go a year early, and she said that it explained how small Harry was. Harry got a little offended, but he had kind of accepted that instead of being almost thirteen, he was now just turned ten. He assumed his birthday was the same.

They eventually got to Ollivander's. Harry remembered the first time he had been there. It had taken him ages to find a wand, and when he did, he found it was the twin wand of Voldemort's.

As they walked up to the counter an old man hobbled over, and Harry recognised him as Ollivander, only, he wasn't quite so old as when he had last seen him, he eyes were a little brighter, and his face a little less lined, his hair, however was just as white as Harry had last seen.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The man cried, "It is a pleasure to see you, but I wasn't expecting any more new students just yet." His gaze fell on Harry. "I don't believe I know this young man, yet he seems strangely familiar. Mr Potter, is it?"

Harry's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Mr Ollivander opened his mouth, but Dumbledore cut him off, "Harry here is an orphan, and he doesn't know who his parents were."

"Ah," Ollivander nodded, "Of course, but you are investigating?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he nodded, "So, onto business?"

Harry scanned the room, his wand had to be somewhere. He was so distracted he almost didn't see the box placed in front of him. He took the wand from within, and waved it.

Nothing happened.

Ollivander just smiled mischievously, and brought over another wand. Harry waved it, and jumped in surprise when a vase smashed, though really, he thought, he shouldn't have been surprised, it happened last time as well.

They managed to get through pretty much every wand in the shop, and Ollivander was wiping his brow.

"There isn't a single wand that matches this boy," he sighed. "I'm not sure he is a wizard. Could you have made a mistake?"

Harry's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and he fought the urge to vomit.

Dumbledore shook his head, "This boy is a wizard." He spoke firmly, "That much I am certain of."

"There is one wand left, Albus." The old man lowered his eyes, "I'm afraid the boy cannot have it, it cannot be that one."

"All Hogwarts students have found a wand here, even I, once." Dumbledore gently reminded him. "Let the child try."

Ollivander stared at the countertop, "I see no harm." he murmured, finally. "But that wand is not his."

With that, he turned and walked slowly down the last aisle, stopping at the last box along it, and taking it towards Harry.

"Try it, child. Wave it."

Harry picked up the wand, and immediately felt that familiar jolt of power course through him. This was his wand.

He waved it, and just like in his dimension, red and gold sparks flew into the air, and a bright light seemed to radiate from the tip of the wand.

Ollivander gasped, "Impossible." He turned to Harry, "Who are you, boy?"

Harry sucked in a breath, "What do you mean?"

"Who are you? Tell me!" Ollivander demanded, and Harry was strongly reminded of his Uncle Vernon.

"Enough!" Dumbledore spoke quietly, and yet raw power swirled around him. He placed some gold coins Harry knew to be galleons on the counter, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We must be getting back to Hogwarts."

And then they were gone, and Harry collapsed on the ground after the strangest, sickening feeling, like he was being squeezed very tightly, and then spun round and round.

"Well done," Dumbledore said, after Harry had regained his footing, "Most people vomit the first time apparating.

He led Harry into a building which he took to be some kind of pub, only whatever they were drinking, it wasn't beer.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The man at the counter cried. "Do you have a meeting today?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Thank you Larry, but I only came here to ask if I could use your floo."

Harry's eyes widened, he remembered when he had used floo powder with the Weasleys, he had ended up in Knockturn Alley.

The man, Larry, led them to a fireplace, and Dumbledore, gripping Harry's shoulder, stood in the chimney, and took some floo powder, before murmuring something, flicking his wand, and suddenly they were in his office.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore spoke. "We still have some business to clear up, so I hope you wouldn't mind sitting there for a while?" He pointed to a chair and table, "I'll have some sandwiches sent up." Then he was back in the fireplace and disappearing before Harry could say a word.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry finished his sandwiches just as the fireplace lit up once again, and Dumbledore stepped out, followed by two more people. He gasped in surprise as he realised who they were.

"Mr Potter, I would like you to meet Dorea and Charlus Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and he nodded, "I've already told them everything."

"Everything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, everything."

"Oh." Harry looked up at the two adults who were technically his grandparents. They looked a little sad, and Harry bit his lip in confusion. Did they not want him?

Dorea walked forwards and gently hugged him, "Hello Harry."

Harry was close to crying, he'd never experienced a mother hugging him, except in a far off memory. His Aunt Petunia had always favoured chasing into a cupboard and locking him in.

"Hello," He mumbled.

"Harry," Charlus sighed, "I hear that from where you come from, James- well-"

Harry looked down, "I don't know how Voldemort found him," He whispered. "Or I'd tell you."

Charlus looked down sadly, "Of course child, but maybe you being here is not such a bad thing. For one, we get to meet our Grandson."

"I might be able to help." Harry said.

"Really?" Dumbledore leaned forward, "You didn't tell me this."

Harry shifted, feeling uncomfortable. Dorea noticed and put an arm around him, "Now, don't you push the poor child!" She scolded the men. "Harry, you don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

Harry leaned into her, "It's okay." He said, "I know they died the Halloween after my first birthday, and-" he paused.

"And?" Charlus' eyes widened with hope.

"And I remember James yelling something."

"What was it?" Dumbledore leaned forward.

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't know." He cried, sounding close to tears. "I can't remember."

"Oh, sweetie," Dorea pulled him close, "You don't have to remember. We're the adults, and we'll figure it out. That wasn't the reason we came here anyway." She looked up. "Albus mentioned that you didn't have anywhere to go in this time. And, as there isn't a way to get back," She watched his face crumple, "We'd like to adopt you, if you would like that."

Harry's expression changed from upset to wonder, and he gasped, "Really?"  
"Of course," Chalus smiled, "We wouldn't leave our grandson alone."

"That brings us to another matter," Dumbledore, broke in, regretfully ending the moment between the family. "What will you tell James?"

Charlus sighed, "I think," he said slowly, "That your cover story is well thought out, and I'm sure James would believe it. He knows his older brother to be dead, but perhaps we could change that."

Dorea gasped, "Charlus, I've thought of something."

"Yes dear?"

"I don't like lying to James, but perhaps we don't have to." She smiled.

"My dear, surely you would not consider telling him the truth? It wouldn't be good for either of the boys," Charlus turned to Harry, "I'd like you two growing up like brothers, if at all possible. When we sign the papers it will be settled legally."

Dorea shook her head, "James will never accept the Jeremy story, he'd know it was a lie, he's been to see Jeremy's grave. We might be able to say that a relative we did not know about until now had a son, and then died. This would be the truth, we did not know we had a relative in another dimension, and we didn't know about Harry. It would be the truth, it would." She sighed, "I know my son, it is far more likely that he would believe that."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, but what do we tell the public?"

"I think," Charlus murmured, "That talking about Jeremy like this would be an insult to his memory, but it seems to be our only option. We are a prominent family, and the press would be much more satisfied it we fed them a story with no gaps. James will have to tell his friends the story about Jeremy…" He trailed off.

Dumbledore smiled, "So it's settled. Mr and Mrs Potter, I hope to see you again shortly. Owl when the adoption has been finalised, and I'll tell Mr Potter here."

He bid them good bye, and they left.

Harry looked up, "Professor?" The man was staring into the distance.

"Harry, would you mind asking Mr Lupin to bring Mr Potter to my office as soon as you get to the common room. I believe Mr Potter needs to know."

Harry nodded, "Okay sir, should I come, or-"

"Ah, no, my boy. I don't believe it will be necessary." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. It was a clear dismissal. "I'll have your newly acquired supplies sent up to your dormitory."

"Okay sir, goodbye." Harry nodded once more before practically sprinting out and down to the common room. He climbed in and glanced around for James. The room was practically bursting with people. He frowned, there was no sign of the marauders anywhere. He looked around and caught sight of some girls who looked to be around sixth year. He ran up to them, "Excuse me?"

One of the girls looked down at him, and then her face broke into a smile. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and Harry immediately knew she was kind.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and Black," he recited. People would think it odd that a first year called some sixth years by their first names.

Another girl in the group looked annoyed, "What have they done now?" She scowled.

"Calm down Lily," The girl who had first greeted him spoke, she looked down at the young boy, "I'm Alice, and the girl who doesn't like James is Lily."

Lily. Harry's eyes widened. Lily Potter, only she wouldn't be Lily Potter, she'd be Lily….. something. It had to be her, she looked just like she did in the picture Hagrid had given him, only younger. She had his eyes.

Alice motioned to another girl in the group, "This is Marlene," then pointed at another, "This is Bertha."

Harry smiled, "I'm Harry."

Lily frowned, "Are you related to Potter?"

Harry bit his lip, "Yes," he said, "But I've only just found that out."

Lily looked a little put out that this adorable first year was related to Potter, but she still smiled and said, "I saw him going up to his dorm with his friends a few hours ago. I don't think they've come back down."

"Okay," Harry grinned, "Thanks." Then he rushed off, not quite out of earshot when he heard a collective 'aw'. He giggled, he had the older students wrapped around his finger.

He walked hesitantly up to the sixth year boys dorm room, and knocked, someone called, "Hello?" And Harry opened the door. All four boys were bent over a strange piece of parchment.

"Harry?" James frowned, "What is it?"

"Dumbledore wants to see you."

"All of us?" It was Sirius who asked that question.

Harry shook his head, "Just James and Remus." He said.

"Oh," Remus looked surprised. Harry supposed that they usually went to Dumbledore's office together, "Do you know what it's about?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled shyly, "But I don't think I'm supposed to say."

"Okay," James nodded.

Remus smirked, "We'll tell you later."

Harry darted off to his dorm, grabbed his new wand, stuffed it in his back pocket, and then ran down the steps to the common room. He spotted his friends in the corner, and ran over to meet them.

"Took you long enough," Fabian laughed, "Did you get all your things?"

"Uh huh." Harry grinned, "Listen guys, you'll never believe it. Turns out I really am related to James."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No way," Gideon gasped, "No bloody way."  
"Yup." Harry grinned, "It's true."

"So basically," Gideon continued, "You're saying that your father, who you never really knew, was related to the Potters, you figured all this out through a blood test, and now they're adopting you, and you're telling the newspapers that your father was really a dead kid."

"If he was alive right now he wouldn't be a kid," Harry pointed out, "But yeah."

"Why?" Dorcas asked.

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore thinks the press will have a field day if they knew I didn't know who my father was, and it's way simpler to tell them we know who it is."

"Does James know?" That was Fabian.

"Dumbledore's telling him now." Harry laughed. "I don't really know how he'll react."

"That he's got an adopted brother?" Gideon's tone was in no way sarcastic. "I shouldn't think he'll mind, he's actually pretty nice when he's not pranking us."

"Why does he prank you?" Harry asked curiously.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "He and the rest of the marauders prank everyone. They actually don't really target us, because we're his cousins." Then his eyes widened. "We're cousins! Harry, you're our cousin."

"You don't actually know how we're related." Harry said, "I might be your fifth cousin, four times removed or something."

"You must be a pretty strong relation," Gideon said, "Or it wouldn't have shown up on the blood test."

Harry sighed. He knew he was a pretty strong relation, because the James Potter from the other world was his father. As far as he was concerned, the one from this dimension wasn't anything but a cousin.

Dorcas pouted, "Guys, I'm feeling left out here."

"Don't worry," Fabian laughed, catching hold of her arm. "You can be our honorary cousin."

"Yes," Harry spoke seriously, but there was a hint of a smile on his face, "Cousin in all but blood."

Dorcas giggled and hugged him, "Thanks Harry." She smiled.

Gideon put his arm around Fabian, "Should we hug, Fab?"

"Yup Gid, lets show them we can be sappy as well."

Dorcas rolled her eyes and swatted them both, "Oh, shut up."

It was just then that James and Remus flung open the portrait door. James glanced around at Harry and then made his way over to the four first years.

"I always knew you were a Potter." James grinned, and Harry released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "You've got the un-unmessable hair."

"Un-unmessable?" Remus walked over. "I'm pretty sure that isn't a word."

James rolled his eyes and then proceeded to drag Remus up the stairs, presumably to tell the other marauders. "See you later kids!"

The four children watched them go.

"At least we'll be safe from his pranks." Fabian commented.

Harry grinned, "I don't know." He said. "It sounds fun. What exactly is it that they do?"

Gideon smirked, "Where to start? They did a few pranks on the whole school a couple of times at the beginning of this year. Dumbledore found it funny, so they got let off. They prank the Slytherins loads, but I don't really blame them. The Slytherins are a nasty lot."

Harry nodded, he'd had a lot of experience of Slytherins.

"You'll probably get some enemies too," Fabian added helpfully, "Most, if not all the Slytherins hate James."

"Great!" Harry groaned, sitting down in an empty armchair. "What's so bad about them anyway?" He supposed that would be the kind of question someone who hadn't been at Hogwarts long would ask.

"Molly says they're bullies." Fabian said.

"Whose Molly?" Dorcas asked.

Gideon answered, "She's our sister. She's married you know, to a guy called Arthur Weasley."

Harry's heart jolted, was he really related to the Weasleys? "Is he nice?" He asked.

"Yeah," Gideon shrugged, "He's a good bloke an' all. They've got two kids."

"Hey!" Fabian yelled, in his hand he held a pack of cards. "Do you want to play exploding snap?"

"But only two people can play it." Dorcas reminded him. She frowned, "I guess we could take it in turns, like, if Harry went first against Fabian, and the I went against Gideon, and then the two winners could go against each other, and then they'd be the winner."

The four children agreed, and played the card game until the students started leaving to get to dinner.

Harry groaned. "Think of the rumors," he mumbled. "Just think about what everyone is going to say."

Gideon patted him on the back, "Cheer up mate," He said as they walked down to the Great hall. "It's not like the rumors will be bad."

"Though knowing Hogwarts," Fabian interrupted. "I'm not so sure about that."

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Thanks."

Dorcas shot Fabian a glare, "It'll be fine Harry." She hugged him, and Harry put his head on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry. They'll soon be a new piece of news for everyone to gossip about."

Gideon and Fabian pretended to vomit.

"So sickly sweet." Fabian moaned, and then, "Can we please hurry up? I'm starving."

"Don't you boys think about anything but your stomachs?" Dorcas scolded, and Harry drifted away as the others got caught up in a heated discussion.

James was cool, he supposed, but he didn't really know him. Maybe they were supposed to be like brothers, but really, they were strangers to each other. At best, their relationship was one of distant cousins. Harry had thought he would know James immediately- biologically, he was his father, but-

No. James was not his dad. Not this James, anyway.

Harry jumped back into reality, when the others swung the massive door of the great hall open. He froze, a sea of faces were staring at him. He was used to this from back in his old time, he told himself, but it didn't stop his stomach doing flips and falling to his feet.

He was dragged to the table by his friends, and he was sure his face was a white as paper. The hall began to settle down, people began to resume their original conversations, and Harry relaxed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see James looking a little concerned.

"You alright?" He asked. "I thought you were gonna faint just then."

Harry opened his mouth to tell him he was fine, but he felt his eyes fill with tears.

Stupid ten year old brain, he thought to himself and he blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

"Harry?" James frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." Harry mumbled. He had managed to attract the attention of the entire Gryffindor table again. They were staring at him. Most looked worried, but a few were grinning like this was new, exciting gossip.

James caught on quickly, "There's nothing to see here!" He yelled. "If you don't stop staring you'll wake up tomorrow with hair like Snape!"

There were a few laughs, but it was a pretty lame joke. The Gryffindor population reluctantly turned around.

"You don't like attention, huh?" James smirked. "Great to know I've got some ammo on you, kid."

Harry laughed, and James patted his shoulder once more and walked back towards his friends.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dorcas asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "It's just, all that attention reminded me of where I used to be." His heart ached for his old friends. Not that his new ones weren't nice, but he'd known Hermione and Ron for two years before he got de-aged and then whisked away.

They finished dinner in relative comfort, and said goodnight and goodbye to Dorcas. As they boys were going to sleep, Fabian asked, "Harry, do you like it here? At Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled, "I love it."

"Good." Fabian laughed, "I was worried you didn't, because of what happened at dinner."

"That?" Harry shook his head, though Fabian couldn't see it. "That was nothing, don't worry about it." He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Fabian didn't. He did worry, because, if that was nothing, then what was something?


End file.
